User talk:Dzhao6123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Splendid Bird From Paradi.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hello Dzhao6123! Thank you for uploading that image. I hope you have fun editing here. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 03:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Tillie, Category locations, and more Hello Dzhoa6123! Thank you for your edit to Squeak's page. I noticed you edited Tillie's article and I thought I should tell you that Tillie isn't a character in Peep in the Big Wide World in fact, Tillie is a fan made article and will shortly be deleted. I noticed you added a category to Category Locations and you may wonder why I have removed it and the reason I have is because Category:Locations isn't related to Chirp's nest. When adding info to template pages there is no need to make a heading all you need to do is to add whatever you need to say in a sentence. If you need any help with anything feel free to ask me. Have a nice day. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 21:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) A full explanation of the category situation Hi, I'm NOBODY, an infrequent editor here who has helped a bit with Crystal Shadows start the wiki. I've come across a small misunderstanding with categories. On the Locations category page, I've seen how you add the category of the most recently made location article. From what I've seen, I think you may be trying to make a link to the article on the category. If you want to have a link to an article show up in a category, you simply have to add the Locations category to the article you want to show up in the category. For example, if you want Quack's bush to show up in the Location's category, you simply have to add the category "Locations" to the Quack's bush page. By doing this, under the Q sections of Category Location will Quack's Bush show up. Take, for example, Hoot's feather - at the bottom of the article it has the category "Item". By Hoot's feather having the "Item" category, in the Items category, it is alphabetized (sorting according to letter) under the I section. If you need any more help, you can contact me on my talk page, or contact Crystal Shadows on her Crystal Shadows. Happy editing! --— NOBODY (talk) 18:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hello Dzhao6123! Thankyou for creating the Peep's can article! Though it was small I really appreciated your effort. Crystal Shadows (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I do not intend to be harsh Hello Dzhao6123! You may have wondered why I deleted the Flashlight article and the reason why was that there was no content on it. I would recommend you add at least a line of text to a article if you create it such as: "(item name) is a interactive object in Peep and the Big Wide World". You can put where it says '(item name)' with the name of the page and where it says 'interactive object' you can put what category the object falls into which could result in 'Cat is a character in Peep and the Big Wide World'. If you have any questions or are confused about why I deleted the Flashlight article please contact me on my talk page. Crystal Shadows (talk) 17:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC)